spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Game (CandyAnaisWatterson777)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Game is a 2014 video game featuring characters and levels similar to The Simpsons Game. It released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, and PlayStation Vita. Playable Characters SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants's super-attack is blowing bubbles. His main power is eating to turn into Sponge Ball, a big ball to burst or slam enemies or walls. His other power, which he gets later in the game, is inhaling helium to turn into "Heli-SpongeBob", a big gas ball to float into the air. Another of his powers is eating Krabby Patties to turn into "Krabby-SpongeBob", a big Krabby Patty to shoot Krabby Patties to enemies. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, SpongeBob's shield item is a hot-pepper that turns him into "Lava-SpongeBob", a big lava ball. Chris Redfield Chris can use his weapons (Later using The Grenade Launcher in the game) to kill enemies. His other power, which he gets later in the game, is drinking alcohol to turn into "Drunk Chris", which he can vomit on enemies to stun or kill them. He can also send BSAA operatives for back-up. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, Chris's shield item is a paint that turns him into "Paintball Chris", which he can fire paintballs at enemies, but he can't use his weapons or alcohol. MeeMee MeeMee can use her ukulele to stun and kill enemies. She can also send Baby into crawlspaces. MeeMee can also enter a meditation point in on a banana statue to use The Hand of the Monkey: she can pick up and drop big things controlling her hand with her mind. He can later flick, electrocute or freeze enemies with it. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, MeeMee's shield item is a witch hat that turns her into a "Witch MeeMee", a witch version of her that casts spells on enemies. Sandy Cheeks TBA Crypto Crypto can use his Zap-O-Matic to kill enemies. He can also use PK to move stuff, hypnotize to distract them, and use a jetpack to fly into higher building the characters can't access. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, his shield is a weapon that turn him into "Agent Crypto", where is invincible and can use machine power weapons. Trish TBA Dante TBA Baby Baby has no powers, but MeeMee can send him through small openings into shafts the characters can't access. Levels The game has 16 levels. Some of them can be picked up randomly, while most of them have to be completed to get to the next one. There are several hubs in which these can be picked up: the pineapple house, the backyard of the house and the game engine. In the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version, all of Bikini Bottom can be explored and the levels are started from certain buildings, depending on the main location of the level. The Land of Patties SpongeBob is in a Krabby Patty world when he meets a big Krabby Patty. SpongeBob then attempts to run after. Along the way, SpongeBob kills some Chum Patties and climbs a giant Patty before he wakes up and it was all a dream. Game Start! TBA Around The World in 80 Bites TBA MeeMee The Banana Hugger TBA Mob Rules TBA Enter the Cheatrix TBA The Day of the Devil TBA Shadow of The Colossal Recipe TBA Invasion of The Robot Snatchers TBA Bargain Bin TBA NeverQuest TBA Gold Theft Auto V TBA Medal of SpongeBob TBA Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game Time TBA Eight Characters in Search of A Author TBA Game Over TBA Gameplay Players can able to control seven of the eight characters, each with their own unique abilities. Baby is, in effect, an extension of MeeMee, briefly being playable in air ducts and other small spaces. Two or three different characters are playable on each level, aside from The Land of Patties tutorial where only SpongeBob is playable, and the final level, which allows all of the characters to be used on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One (on Wii U, all characters expect Trish is used). The game contains 16 levels, known as episodes. Each episode requires specific skills related to the characters in that episode. For example, in Episode 4: MeeMee The Banana Hugger, you are required to use MeeMee's Hand of The Monkey skill to move large objects, and SpongeBob's skill to shutdown numerous machines. Unique enemies are featured in all episodes with the exception of the final level, in which the enemies are "recycled" with different colors and a halo over their head. Several after-episode challenges exist. These include finding all the collectibles for each character, finding all the video game cliches, completing the episode under a certain amount of time, not dying once, and in the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, completing a certain task related to the episode's plot in a time trial. While the game for each system includes two episodes set in locations for SpongeBob SquarePants, Resident Evil, Super Monkey Ball, Destroy All Humans!, and a few others, a hub is also included that can be explored freely without any goals, and contains additional collectibles and cliches. These two versions also have extra mini-games, including parodies of Joust, Pokémon and Space Invaders. All versions have mini-game parodies based on Gauntlet, Missile Command, Dancing games and Frogger. Each characters has their own abilities, with the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions having character-unique power-ups. Trivia *The levels are taken place on SpongeBob SquarePants, Resident Evil, Super Monkey Ball, Destroy All Humans!, and a few others. *You can buy the characters shields and mini-games on Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, or The Nintendo Store. It cost $5.99 each and the full pack is $19.99. Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:2014